User talk:RobJigga nx
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Alex page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Gearslover01 (Talk) 19:24, 22 July 2009 From now on We are having a very zealous image policy and all images must have a license tag.So find the lience of all the images you uploaded or tell us the site you found it. Please and thank you--Jack Black 06:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :^.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Rob please read this "WARNING! Your file will be deleted unless you provide the following information with your upload: Give the file a descriptive title (name). A string of random numbers or "Image001" etc are not acceptable. A correct copyright tag must be chosen from the drop down list. The most common two are listed below. Choose "Fair use" if the image is copyright. This includes all game screenshots, promotional images, game and book covers, and may included other materials. Screencaps from YouTube are copyrighted, because they come from copyright material, and so should be fair use. Images by comic book artists will almost certainly be copyright, and unless it is clearly stated that they are not, you should assume they are. This applies regardless of the source of the image. Choose "Public Domain" if the image is defiantly in the Public Domain. If an image came from the internet that does not mean it in the Public Domain. Very few images on Gearspedia fall under this license. A thorough description of the content. Make sure the image is in an appropriate category. For a list of image categories see here. Do not upload content with false descriptions or copyright tags. Any content of that kind will be deleted. Do not upload images that are already on the wiki or that have nothing to do with this wiki, which is not an image repository; they will be deleted. However this does not apply to user images (to be used only on your userpage). Please refer to Gearspedia:Image Policy for more information." The images I'd delete either had no copyright or we have them already.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I did add a few pictures for alex brand,and each picture did have a name,not a number.Hope I uploaded it right. ::Please sign your comments with the four ~. And We have every single image you uploaded.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::N/P glad your here. And if you want you can update the battles from Barren.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry but it was very un-encyclopedic. I formated it to fix with the style of Gearspedia but kept the info you added on the Jilane page and I'm going to expand on it. But with while Matron was "hectic". But I'm reworking them right now and reformatting your work. Cheers --Chairman Jack the Black 04:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC)